The Seasons
by kennedymommy3
Summary: Begins in the 1950's on a farm in South Texas. Jake works for Bella's grandparents while she visits during the summer. A forbidden love forms between them, but will they be able to deal with the hurdles life throws their way?
1. Chapter 1

_Wednesday, June 19__th__, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_I arrived at the farm today. Everything had stayed the same as it had been for the past five summers . I had been coming out here to spend the summer. Pawpaw was out in the fields, and Granny was in the house baking oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. My favorite. _

_Sam pulled up in the yard and let me out. I made my way inside to get unpacked as he left to go back to the fields with Pawpaw._

_There's a new farmhand here now. His name is Jacob Black. He's a handsome young man, looks to be about my age. He's tall and has wonderfully beautiful skin. His smile is so big and white, and his hair is short and jet black. And his eyes; they're so...telling. I'm not good at reading faces, but his eyes, they seem like they'd give him away on everything. _

_When I arrived, he was listening to the story about how I cried and cried when Granny said I couldn't keep the fireflies in the jar because they would die, and that their mommies and daddies would be upset if their babies died. I was six when that happened, and I'm fourteen now. Kinda embarrassing. _

_The day went by slowly after Jacob had finished his sweet tea and went back out to work in the barn. Pawpaw kept the more experienced workers out in the field with him while he left the newer ones up at the house with Harry. _

_I spent most of the afternoon helping Granny in the kitchen. She was getting ready for the weekly dinner they had here at the house. We made beef stew, homemade rolls, and three apple pies. It was their way of saying thank you to the workers. It wasn't much, but the farmers and farmhands seemed grateful for it. _

_Once everyone was done eating and the dishes were cleared, I walked around to the side of the porch to sit and write for a while. I want nothing more than to be an author when I grow up, so I figure practice makes perfect, right? _

_Jacob was already sitting on the swing looking out at the night sky when I rounded the corner. The air was warm, with a breeze every so often that cooled my clammy skin. _

_When he looked up, he smiled and offered me a seat on the swing, which I gratefully took. We talked for a while, about the farm and how he came to be here. Jacob told me he was working to save money to go to college. It wouldn't be for a few more years since he was only sixteen right now, but he didn't want to spend his life here on the farm like his father had. It surprised me to know that I had known his father before he died. I remember Billy Black, but I never knew he had kids. I guess I didn't really know him that well at all._

_He asked what I was carrying and I told him it was my diary. He wanted to know why I kept one and I told him about my dream to be a writer. I told him all good writers have to start somewhere and where better than in a journal. He laughed a little before agreeing with me. _

_Talking to Jacob was easy. It was comfortable and I feel like I've known him for a lifetime, although I only met him today. We went our separate ways shortly after Granny called me inside to get ready for bed. I assume he left with the rest of the farmers, but promised he'd drop by tomorrow for a glass of Granny's sweet iced tea around lunch._

_Overall, it was a good day, but tomorrow can't come soon enough. _

_

* * *

_

Okay. So, this is an idea i had brewing in my noggin for a while. Chapters will be in diary format. Updates will be often for the first few chapters to give you a better feel of the story. Most of them won't be long, some will be really short, but that's basically because you don't always have tons to say in your diary. The story itself won't be a soap opera fic, meaning that it won't be one of those never-ending ones we all love (or hate)...umm, and I think that's it. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Leave me something to read! lol :) -km3-

oh yeah, i don't own any of the peeps, just came up with the storyline. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, June, 21__st__, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday was boring - until lunch time anyway. I spent the morning helping Granny make preserves to sell at the farmer's market. We only took a break late in the afternoon when Jacob came in and ate lunch. _Most_ of the other workers brought their own, but Granny insisted on making Jacob's everyday. I think it had something to do with the fact that both his parents were gone, and Granny had that nesting thing going on. _

_We sat on the porch, talking about random things while he ate the sandwiches Granny made him. He asked where I was really from, and I told him a little town in Washington. He said he had relatives who lived up there, but his family had moved down south when he was a little boy. Turns out, my dad had been the one who helped most of them find jobs here. _

_I found out that he liked to build cars. He wanted to go to school for business so that he could run his own garage one day. _When Harry came up to the house and explained that Papaw was on his way back, Jacob left.

_I didn't talk to him for the rest of the day, but instead watched him out the window from my room as he and another boy his age helped Harry build a new chicken pin. I almost think he knew I was watching because of the way he'd glance up at my window every once in a while. _

_Dinner was just Pawpaw, Granny, and I last night. I helped wash the dishes before going out on the porch to watch the fireflies dance in the darkness. I must have fallen asleep because Pawpaw was shaking me awake while the sun was coming up over the fields of Milo this morning. _

_It was terribly hot so I asked Granny if I could go down to the pond to swim for a while. She said it would be okay, and told me to be back before dark. I changed into my bathing suit and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Granny said I should take my backpack to carry my towel and books with me, so I had to run back upstairs to get it. _

_Once I left the house, I grabbed my old bike from the barn. The farmers were in there whispering about plans to sell the farm. I was never aware of such a thing, but it seems that Mr. Masen was still hounding Pawpaw to sell his land. _

_I really hope that doesn't happen. This is where I spend my summers, and Granny and Pawpaw have lived here since they got married. I've practically grown up here. I'm not sure how I would deal with them selling. I crept out of the barn, staying unnoticed by everyone. Everyone except Jacob. _

_He said that there wasn't much for him to do today, and asked if I'd mind company at the pond. I wasn't sure how Granny and Pawpaw would feel about it, but I told him he could come with me anyway. _

_We walked down the dirt road, him holding his t-shirt, and I holding up my bike with my backpack heavy on my back._

_He talked about his sisters and his friends, telling me all about how funny they are. I told him how boring it was to be an only child, and that if it weren't for the summers I got to spend at the farm, I might have gone insane from the monotony of life in Washington. _

_The pond was warm, having soaked up plenty of heat from the sun. We swam together and splashed each other. At one point, I ended up in the deep end. I had forgotten how deep it was and began to struggle. It was scary at first; the feel of air leaving my body. I was unable to take in anything else, but water. Luckily, Jacob was there to save me. He pulled me to him and to the shallow end of the pond. _

_There was one of those awkward moments when you think that the guy that you're squished against is going to kiss you. I was scared. I had never kissed anyone before. I know that sounds dumb, being fourteen and all, but there had never been anyone that I had wanted to kiss. And for some reason, at that moment, I had really wanted him to kiss me. _

_But, he didn't. _

_I wasn't sure why, but he pulled away and swam to the other end of the pond, daring me to come back over there. He knew I wasn't coming over there, not after I had almost drown, but he didn't seem to mind. _

_We left a little later, after having air dried on my towel under the sun. We lay there silently with our eyes closed, just...being. _

_I've never admitted to anyone before, but that was the closest I had ever been to someone else intimately or whatever. _

_Could you really call it that? What we had done? I mean, we had just lain there together, not even touching, just soaking up some sun next to each other. Regardless of what you could call it, it was the closest I had ever been to someone of the opposite sex in my life. _

_He walked me home then left once we put my bike in the barn. All of the workers were already gone for the day, and Jacob said he had to go, too. When he told me goodbye, he called me something I had never been called before in my life. _

_He called me Bells. _

_I was smiling when I went in the house and found Granny sitting at the kitchen window that looked out at the barn. She didn't say anything, but I have a feeling she saw me with Jacob. It's not like she saw much of anything, I mean he waved at me and smiled. Maybe it was us coming out of the barn together?_

_I really like Jacob for some reason. He was nice and easy to talk to. I think I've written that in here before, but he is. He makes me laugh, and he just seems like a really great guy. I've never met anyone quite like him, and he's so beautiful. Yeah, I think he's beautiful. Is that weird? Probably, but right now, I really don't care._

_

* * *

_

I don't own the characters, SM gets all that glory. Except for Granny and Pawpaw, those two are MINE!

beta: ImaginaryHeartx

Prereader: luvinj

Those two are the besties. :) Next update should be the day after tomorrow. Hope you liked it. :) -km3-


	3. Chapter 3

_Wednesday, June 26__th__, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_I hadn't seen Jacob since the day at the pond. He hadn't been to the house since then, but Granny had still been making his lunch and sending it to the fields with another boy my age named Quil. Granny said it was because one of the other guys, Paul, had been hurt and needed to go into town to see a doctor. I really hoped Paul was okay, and prayed that he could come back to work soon, because...well, because I liked having Jacob here every day. _

_I had been pretty busy with Granny the past few days with going to the Farmer's market on Saturday and then church on Sunday. Time has really gone by kinda fast in a sense, but then really slow when I think about Jacob. I've only known him for a week, but I can't help the fact that I want to be around him all the time. _

_I talked to mama today. She said daddy was staying busy at work, but that they really missed me. They always get like that when I come down here for the summer. They send me down here, then within a week they want me back. I don't understand parents at all. Maybe someday I will but not right now. _

_There's a carnival in town coming up for the Fourth of July. There will be a dance, and lots of food and even fireworks_!_ I'd love to go with Jacob, but I'm not sure if he'd want to go with me. He may already have a date, seeing how good looking he is. _

_I just hope, if there was any way he would go with me, that Granny says it's okay. _

_I guess I'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

Next chapter will be posted this evening since this was supposed to be posted yesterday and it's really really short. Sorry. =\ -km3-


	4. Chapter 4

_June 27__th__, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_You would not believe what happened last night! After I was done writing, I laid in bed, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't because something was tapping on my window. It was Jacob! As soon as I jumped out of bed and saw him, standing next to the tree and about to launch another little rock up here, I smiled so big my face hurt. He smiled too, and boy is he really pretty when he does. _

_I opened the window, and he asked me if I could meet him downstairs. I knew Granny and Pawpaw were asleep, so I snuck downstairs and went out the backdoor. They'd never hear me over the hum of the fan in their room. The air was really hot and sticky. The humidity made my thin white cotton night gown cling to my skin_

_The floorboards didn't creak like they used to, and that surprised me. Jacob said it was because him and Quil had replaced them before I arrived this summer. He pulled me around to the side of the house by my hand, and... This is something I'd never admit out loud to anyone, but there was something there when he touched me. It was like tiny fireworks dancing along my skin. It didn't hurt, it was nice actually. _

_The thing I remember most about it was the way he smelled. He had a scent that smelled like soap, spearmint gum, a hint of tobacco, and Jacob. I don't have any other way to describe it. The scent was all his own. _

_He stood very close to me, so close I could feel his breath sweep across my face, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. My heart seemed to speed up after that. I could feel the little pitter patters and had tried to calm my breathing, but the more his breath swept across my face, the more mine seemed to get out of control. _

_He asked me if he made me nervous, and he did. But in a good way. In a way I couldn't describe. It felt like when you're doing something you probably shouldn't do, but you do it anyway because it feels so good. _

_He asked me if I wanted to go to the Fourth of July Carnival in town next week. I had never been asked to attend anything with anyone before. I wasn't sure if I needed to ask permission from Granny and Pawpaw, but I told him I would love to go. That pretty much means the same thing, right? _

_I mean, I think that means I'm going to go with him..._

_Granny and Pawpaw had to go because of her apple pie she entered in the Pie Baking Contest, and Pawpaw had a cow he was showing. _

_I would already be there, and they would be busy. So, I didn't think they would mind if Jacob kept me company while they were otherwise preoccupied. _

_When he was going to leave, he placed a light kiss on my forehead. I held my breath and closed my eyes, afraid that if I breathed or even moved a muscle, the moment would end. Sure enough, as soon as I began to let the breath I was holding out, he pulled back and walked away without turning around. _

_I wanted to reach out to him, but I didn't because I had never been in this situation. I'm not sure how you're supposed to react. I was also frozen where I was standing. I couldn't move because...I was really just enjoying the moment. To some, it wouldn't seem like that big of a deal, but to me, it was a HUGE deal. _

_I had just had my first kiss, not really, but I had been kissed by a boy on my face, and I felt wonderful. _

_

* * *

_Beta: Imaginaryheartx

Pre-reader: luvinj

I don't own any of the characters except for Granny and Pawpaw. Aaand a little piece of South Texas.

Another short one. Next one may be longer, maybe... :) Thanks for reading. Love to hear your thoughts! -km3-


	5. Chapter 5

_Saturday, June 29__th__, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_I told Granny that Jacob asked me to go with him to the carnival. She wasn't too happy about it at first, but said as long as some of his other friends went, then she didn't see a problem with it. I think she was worried about me being alone with him. I don't think she had anything to worry about. Jacob was a good guy from what I could tell. _

_She asked me if I wanted to go into town to get a dress or something nice to wear, to which my answer was yes. The last time I had been to the carnival, I was twelve, and scrawny as a twig. It wasn't like I had been looked at by any of the boys around. But for once, it feels nice to be noticed,. _

_Today, we went to JC Penny's and got the dress I'll be wearing. It's a blue, red, and white plaid dress that hits right at the knee and has thin straps over the shoulders. They aren't too thin, but nothing like Mama and Daddy would ever let me wear._

_She offered to help me with my hair that day too, but for the life of me I have no idea how I want to fix it. It's very frizzy these days with all of the humidity, and I just hope we can get it to lay down enough for it to look nice. _

_We went to the Farmer's market afterward. It was hot and the trees didn't provide much shade. My shoulders are a little red, but it should be fine by Wednesday. _

_While we were there, I ran into Edward Masen. He asked if I would like to go with him to the carnival, but I told him I couldn't because I was already going with someone else. He laughed and said that I had better save him a dance. I guess he thinks since he lives at the farm next to Granny and Pawpaw's, and that I have known him since I was little, that I should go with him. He's not really someone I want to spend a lot of time around, much less dance with. He's rather arrogant and just plain rude!_

_I really hope he doesn't try to follow through on the dancing thing. I plan on saving all of my dances for Jacob._

* * *

Beta: ImaginaryHeartx

Pre-reader: luvinj

I don't own any of the Twilight Saga. :( But if I could, I think the only one I would want would be Jacob...maybe Paul and Embry too. :)

Sorry for taking so long, I've been sleeping waaay more than I should. =\ Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the next one should be posted tomorrow. Happy Reading! -km3-


	6. Chapter 6

_Tuesday, July 3__rd__, 1957_

_Jacob stopped by the house today for lunch since he was back at the barn with Harry and Paul was back to work. He ate the roast and potatoes Granny and I had made the night before with a slice of Apple Pie for dessert, washing it all down with a glass of Granny's sweet iced tea._

_When he was finished with his meal, I walked with him out back and sat on the porch steps. We talked about what tomorrow night would be like, and he said he had never taken anyone to the carnival before. I liked the thought of me being the first girl who has ever been asked to go somewhere with him, but I wouldn't have pegged him for that type of guy. The type that would save himself for so long before asking someone out. _

_Jacob was a very good looking man. One that could probably have picked any girl he wanted. I was just happy that he had asked me, little ole' Bella Swan- the plain string bean of a girl that has never turned a head before. _

_I told him how Granny thought it best we go with a group instead of alone. Jacob said it wasn't a problem because his friends planned on going along as well. I told him it would be okay for him to pick me up from the house just as long as he brought along some other people, and possibly some more girls. It wouldn't look very good if I left the house with a group of all men._

_All too soon, he had to return to work. That was all I saw of him today since I was busy with Granny trying to get the pie crust made and doing odd little things for her around the house. _

_I'm not sure how much I'll sleep tonight. My nerves have been on end ever since he asked me, but even more so today. I have a feeling tomorrow will be terrific._

* * *

Beta: ImaginaryHeartx

Pre-reader: luvinj

All characters belong to SM, except for Granny and Pawpaw. Those are mine. :)

Next chapter will be longer, as it is the carnival. :) Thanks for reading. I love to hear your thoughts and it makes me happy to know that yall are enjoying this. Sorry if I haven't replied to all of your reviews, I have a horrible memory and can't seem to remember who I have and haven't replied to. So, if you get more than one reply for a review, I'm sorry. And if you haven't gotten a reply yet, I'll work on that as well. Happy reading! -km3-


	7. Chapter 7

_Wednesday, July 4__th__, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_I woke up early and helped Granny with breakfast. Everyone had to be at the carnival pretty early for some reason or another, so not long after everyone was done eating, they left to get ready. After the kitchen was cleaned and the dishes were washed and put away, Granny helped me get into my dress and do my hair. She washed it and combed it until it shined. Granny said it would be cool enough in the evening that I could keep my hair down and let the curls flow down my back, so we went ahead and left it down. When I looked in the mirror afterward, I felt really pretty – like someone Jacob wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with. _

_Mama called in the middle of me getting ready, so I stopped to talk to her for a minute. I hadn't talked to her since I had first arrived, and it made me feel somewhat homesick to hear her voice. She told me about the happenings of the small town that we lived in, which didn't consist of much other than the Crowley and Newton Boys tearing through the flowerbeds again. She asked if we were planning on going to the carnival, to which I told her that we were. I hesitated for a minute before telling her that I had a date and that Granny had bought me a dress and helped me get ready. But, I thought better than to keep secrets from Mama, so I told her. She squealed ridiculously loud and quickly assumed that 'Edward Masen had finally sunk his claws into me'. When I informed her that it wasn't Edward Masen, but instead Jacob Black, she just said that was nice, to take pictures, and to stay close to Granny. I told her that I needed to go and to tell Daddy I said hello and that I loved him before hanging up and slumping down in a chair at the dining room table. _

_Something was bothering me about the way that Mama showed so much enthusiasm for Edward but so little for Jacob. Either way, I wasn't letting Mama get me down before my first date. I had a date!_

_It was just after noon by the time that I was dressed and ready to go. While waiting on Jacob to come, I helped Granny load the car with the apple pies and the jars of preserves she decided to sell last minute. My nerves were dancing wildly right under my skin, and the task helped to calm them some. _

_We were putting the last few items in the car when a noisy red pick-up truck came barreling down the road. Granny just gave a small smile and shook her head when Jacob got out of the truck and came walking over to us. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a dark blue button-down shirt. It was different seeing Jacob in something besides a tattered old white shirt and dusty blue jeans, but I liked the change. _

_I ran inside to grab my sweater while Granny stopped Jacob and talked with him for a minute. Undoubtedly she didn't like the way some of Jacob's friends were hanging out of the bed of the truck and that they had made the girls sit back there. I caught the tail end of her telling him I had to be in the cab, or I wasn't going. _

_It's not like I had never sat in the bed of a truck before, but I guess something like that was to be expected, seeing as I was her only grandchild and this was my first date ever. Jacob assured her that he would have it no other way and agreed to have me home as soon as the fireworks were over. I gave Granny a big hug, quietly whispering my never-ending gratitude for her allowing me to go out with Jacob into her ear, before I ran and grabbed Jacob's hand and practically dragged him to the truck. I was really excited! _

_The ride to the carnival didn't seem long at all. I was placed in the middle seat between Jacob and his friend, Quil. Quil was such a big guy, he was almost scary looking, but he had such a beautiful smile. Every time he would drive over a bump or a dip in the road, it seemed I was tossed up against Jacob. This didn't help my nerves as any contact between us sent tiny shocks along my skin. He must have felt it too, because he would just look down at me and smile._

_When we arrived at the carnival, all of his friends jumped out of the back of the truck and helped their girlfriends out as Jacob stepped out and held out a hand for me. Once I was out, he didn't release my hand and I smiled to myself. His hand was so big and so warm, and I never wanted to forget the way my hand felt in his. I silently hoped that he wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time we were there. _

_He led me around to the back of the truck where he introduced me to all of his friends. Quil's girlfriend was Claire, and she was really nice. Seth was a year younger than I was and didn't have a date. Jared was there with his girlfriend Leah who was really pretty, but she didn't seem to like me too much... or at least that was the way she came off at first. Jacob said to just ignore her because, and I quote: 'that's just Leah.' _

_We walked around with his friends for a while, playing games and riding a few of the rides with Jacob insisting to pay for everything. I got a little dizzy on the Tilt-A-Whirl so Jacob sat with me on a picnic table and told his friends we'd catch up with them. While sitting there, he leaned over and asked if I wanted to leave. After a few moments I assured him I was feeling better and ready to go find the rest of the group. We stopped by the pie contest booth and talked to Granny for a minute before continuing on to find everyone else. _

_As we walked around, we talked about all sorts of little things like school and favorite colors. He even told me some of the stories about his parents. We had no luck finding anyone by the time it started to get dark. There was music coming from the other side of the carnival, so we began making our way towards it, knowing that would be the place to find them. We spotted Leah and Jared already on the dance floor, along with Quil and Claire. Seth was sitting at a picnic table with Sam and Emily and some other people I didn't recognize. _

_Jacob asked if I would like to dance, to which I eagerly agreed. He led me out into the middle of the dance floor and we began dancing. We did The Stroll, the Jitter-bug, and the Bosa Nova before any slow songs came on. I was having the time of my life with Jacob and couldn't seem to keep the smile off of my face. When the music slowed I wasn't nervous... until Jacob pulled me close to him. Really close. Closer than anyone has ever held me before, outside of Mama and Daddy. I could feel almost every inch of him pressed against almost every inch of me. Him being that close to me sent tiny ripples of heat all throughout my body. His sweet breath blew across my face and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was as nervous as I was. _

_I looked up into his eyes and smiled. With that smile, all my nervousness seemed to just melt away. I felt safe and happy right in that moment with him. If I could, I'd stay with him forever just like that. He glanced around quickly before looking back down at me and slowly, ever so slowly, closed his eyes and leaned down towards me. I figured he was going to kiss me and, although my heart began beating like crazy and my breath seemed to have escaped me, I began to also close my eyes. _

_Next thing I knew, Edward Masen pulled me away from Jacob and started taunting him, and saying ugly things about him. Jacob stood there and didn't say anything... nothing at all! I was so shocked and embarrassed because everyone started staring at us when Edward started yelling about Jacob being a 'savage' and a 'chief' and a 'red-skin'. When I heard those words come out of his mouth, I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped Edward! If felt so good to finally put him in his place! _

_That is, until he grabbed my arm and started shaking me roughly. He asked Jacob if he was trying to make me his 'squaw' and started laughing. I didn't see what happened next – because I was too busy looking around at the people who had stopped dancing around us – but Jacob must have hit Edward because Edward was then laying at my feet with blood pouring from his nose._

_Sam stood up and started to come our way, but Emily stopped him and made him stay where he was. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as we walked away from the on-lookers. _

_We stopped behind a cotton candy booth so that Jacob could catch his breath and calm down for a moment. I was pretty shaken up after what I had just seen. I had never seen a real live fight before, and it happened so close that it scared me a lot! Jacob turned to me and asked for the second time if I wanted to leave, his reasoning being that the date was ruined thanks to Edward. But again, I assured him that I wanted to be there with him and that when I was ready to go home I would let him know. I couldn't be mad at Jacob about what happened. The awful things that Edward was calling him and saying, I really think it says a lot about Jacob if he was willing to just stand there and take it. He didn't seem to react until Edward put his hands on me. If anything, Jacob saved me from being mauled by him!_

_Jacob bought me a cotton candy afterward, and as we were walking away, we heard the fireworks beginning. The field everyone sat in to watch the fireworks was more than full by the time we got there, so we planted ourselves in the very back and looked up at the sky. _

_I would look over every so often at Jacob and see his dark, almost black, eyes shining down at me. He wasn't watching the colors bursting above our heads. He looked happy and that made me happy. Despite what had gone on earlier in the night, I was enjoying being with Jacob. At one point, I scooted closer to him to be warmer since I forgot my sweater in the truck. He had then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, causing my skin to tingle with his touch once again._

_Once the big finale was almost over, I looked up to smile at Jacob. I realized in that moment, my feelings for Jacob were spiraling dangerously out of control. I know, it's only been a week or so since I've been here, and I'm young and Granny and Mama think I'm naive, but there is just something about him that makes me want to be so much closer to him. So, when his eyes fluttered close and his lips came down towards mine, I did nothing to ward him off. _

_It was... well, it was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me! It didn't last very long, and it didn't cause fireworks to dance around my head, but it was just so sweet! His lips are so soft and they melded perfectly with mine. His breath was minty and warm. All of him was so warm. It was as if he radiated sunshine. Almost like he could be a sun himself. Jacob, the sun. Jacob, _my _sun. _He_ pulled away from me and just gave me the biggest smile ever. Then he placed one more small kiss on my nose before standing up and pulling me with him. I hadn't realized that the fireworks were over, but they were. _

_We found the rest of the group as we were on our way towards the parking lot. Sam and Emily were with the rest of them and he mentioned something to Jacob about hurrying home after he drops me off. The ride home was very quiet, no one spoke about what had happened. I felt, for some strange reason, that they weren't talking about it because I was there. Quil wasn't as talkative as he had been earlier in the day with me and it sorta hurt my feelings. I really didn't want to cause any problems between Jacob and his friends, or anyone for that matter. I felt like the whole thing with Edward was my fault. _

_I knew that Edward thought all of the people that worked the farm were beneath him because they weren't white, but I didn't agree with him. Jacob held more likeable qualities than Edward could ever hope to! Edward seemed to just act like a spoiled brat who couldn't accept not getting his way. Well, I for one, will not give in to him. If it comes down to a choice, my choice will be Jacob. Every time. If he's okay with that, of course. _

_The light in the kitchen window was on when we pulled up to Granny and Pawpaw's house. I knew Granny would be waiting up for me, but I couldn't help and try to drag out what little time I had left with Jacob. We walked slowly up to the house, hands entwined, and me blushing worse than I think I ever have! _

_Jacob told me how much fun he had had and that he would like to take me out again if it would be okay with Granny and Pawpaw and of course, if I was willing. I wasn't sure what caused me to do it, but I leaned up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips lightly to his as my answer. I really hope he understood that that meant 'yes'. He sucked in a slight breath, seeming shocked by my actions, and then placed both hands on my back and pulled me closer to him. I breathed in as much of him as I could with my lips still tightly pressed to his, hoping to carry his scent with me once he was gone. I was the one to pull away this time and then quietly thanked him for such a fun night. He lightly kissed my nose before nudging me towards the door as he turned and went back to his friends. _

_Granny was sitting at the table when I came in. She asked me about what happened at the carnival. I divulged every little detail except for Jacob holding my hand and the kisses we shared. Granny said I shouldn't have slapped Edward like that and also that Pawpaw is going to have a talk with Jacob about what happened the next day. I dismissed myself after that because I felt like I was doing nothing but causing trouble for Jacob and it felt horrible! I got the impression that Granny had more feelings about my friendship with Jacob, although she never shared them. There was just a look in her eye that told me she didn't wholly condone it, but she was waiting for something. _

_The day had started out so perfect, all to come crashing to a halt because of Edward Masen and his preposterous idea of trying to dance with me! I'm not sure what tomorrow will bring, but one can only hope that it turns out better for everyone than today did. _

_With thoughts of Edward aside, I'm sure there are a few things that will cause me to not sleep too well tonight – Jacob's lips and his kisses!_

**A/N: Okay, so I'm so fucking sorry that this has taken me so damn long to post. Truly, I am. I experienced a colossal pain in the ass called writer's block or whatever you'd like to call it. I just couldn't write at all. Didn't matter if I wanted to, it just wouldn't come for me. - that sounds dirty. :P Either way, I hope this was up to your standards. Onwards...**

**A few things about this chapter: the terms 'savage', 'chief', 'red-skin' are in no way how I see Native Americans, this was just Edward Masen being a jackass. Bella is very innocent and naive and tends to see things in black and white with no gray area. She really likes Jacob and doesn't see the color of his skin as a problem. Just wanted to clarify. Anywho...  
**

**I had a plan. My plan was to write all of my stories out completely then post them altogether or a chapter a day or something like that. Sound like a good plan? Yeah, not so much when I couldn't even decide WHEN or HOW OFTEN it would be posted. And let's face it, all of my stories are still in the ground laying stage so that would have taken forfuckinever. I'm not going to promise yall updates on a regular basis as of right now. This is really just to see if I can get myself back at it. **

**Umm, you can thank LuvinJ for making me right something... if it sucked just blame it on her. :D Okay, and if you couldn't tell, this doesn't have a beta anymore so if anyone would like to volunteer to help me, also known as selling your soul to the lord of the underworld, it would be greatly appreciated. So yeah, and if you'd like a detailed explanation on WHY I haven't posted, just check over on JBNP where I also post this story. That is all for this horrific author's note. Oh yeah, I don't own shit of Twilight, SM does. -km3-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

__**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I just wasn't in the mood to write much lately. Thanks go to luvinj for ALWAYS being patient and encouraging while working through my kinks with writing and everyday life. Thanks to Mist for looking over this for me and letting me know what needed to be added and whatnot. And thanks to acetwi3 for just being you and reminding me that someone does care to read what I write. Thanks again ladies. Happy reading. :)  
**

* * *

_Sunday, July 8, 1957_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a boring day of church and a get together at the Masen's. I hated being there the whole time, and it was mainly due to the reason we were there more than anything. _

_I haven't seen Jacob since the Fourth of July. He hasn't been around the house or the barn at all and no one will tell me why. I haven't been allowed to go out to the fields and see Pawpaw, so I'm assuming that's where he is. _

_Everyone keeps talking in whispers and when I enter a room, they stop and start going on about the weather or the cow getting lost in the woods. Would they stop treating me like a child and just tell me what is going on already? I'm sick of the way no one will say anything and I know it's me they're talking about. Or at least I think it is. It could be Jacob, but after the whispers I heard from Granny and Pawpaw last night, I think it's more about me. _

_Granny had talked to Mama earlier in the day and it seems that Daddy wants me to come home after the 'spectacle I made of myself'. Pawpaw said there's no money to send me home right now and that it'd work out for everyone in the end if I just stayed; he would deal with everything and let my parents know how it went. _

_I'm not sure I've ever actually wrote this in here, but I love my Pawpaw, I really do. He's wise in that he thinks before he lets his mouth get away from him; he's very loyal to those who are so to him, and even some that don't deserve it; and he's always worked really hard for everything he has and for his family. In my eyes, he has always been, and always will be the greatest man I've ever known. But, and I write this with a heavy heart, Diary, but my Pawpaw has broken my heart today. _

_The visit to the Masen's was no ordinary get-together after church, it was to talk about my going steady with Edward in order for Pawpaw to keep his farm and not be bought out by Mr. Masen. _

_Mrs. Masen was nice enough to me, I suppose. She talked more to Granny than to me, but I was grateful for that. The way she kept eyeing me was starting to bother me. When conversation turned to Jacob and me at the Carvinal, Mrs. Masen made known her disdain for such 'colored' people being allowed around 'such a pretty little child' and also questioned my parents' parenting standards. That conversation was quickly dodged by Alice, Edward's younger sister, when she asked if she could go to a drive in with a boy from town. Her mother seemed to take the hint and began talking about some church pot luck coming up in the next few weeks. _

_Edward spent most of the afternoon talking to Pawpaw and Mr. Masen about what I felt like was a death sentence while eyeing me the whole time with a smug smile. I hated what they were going to make me do. I hated all of them for it, even Pawpaw and Granny. _

_My heart is broken so bad right now and I just wish I could see Jacob. Where is he?_

* * *

**A/N: _ Pawpaw, you broke my heart! I'll never forgive you for this! I don't want to buy the pink pony, I want the purple one! _ Oh wait, oops. So, where could Jake be? What's gonna happen when Jake finds about Bella 'going steady' with Edward? We shall see... not too far off in the future, hopefully.  
**

**If you follow any of my other stuff, I actually have a chapter of Somewhere With You finished and with the beta, CertainShadesOf, and also am working on the next chapter of The Hard Arse. I know, I know, it's been too long, but I've had to deal with personal issues and life isn't always cake and ice cream, okay? If you've stuck with any of my stories for this long through all of my crap, I'm deeply humbled and would like to just say thank you. So much. That's all. Reviews are love. :) -km3-**___  
_


End file.
